England
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) England is one of the main characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime). He was a major force in the Allied Forces, along with France, America, China and Russia. In 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave out human names to some characters. England received the name Arthur Kirkland. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: England England has rather punk-style or unruly short blond hair and green eyes. His build makes him rather slender, as well as the same height as France (175 cm or 5'9 inches). One of his most prominent features are his thick, black eyebrows, something he shares with most of his former colonies (with the most notable exceptions being America and Canada, who never shared this trait, strangely enough). His skin is pale and he is sometimes drawn with freckles in fandom, but never officially. His signature WWII outfit is a green two-peice with a brown Sam Browne belt and brown boots. England is also sometimes iconically shown with a top hat and/or a cane and sometimes a fancy teacup to enforce his gentlemanly appearance and traits. It is said he trims his eyebrows, but the effect of that is minimal. Character Summary England is best known as a sharp-tongued gentleman or as a former ruthless pirate (or both), as well as a bad drunk, nostalgic tsundere, a nation oozing with sarcasm, a terrible cook, the black sheep of Europe, and many other similar titles. He usually appears rather gloomy and irritable and normally isn't at all hesitant to insult nations whom he dislikes (such as France or America). His curse words are stereotypically British, including words such as "git", "bloody", "wanker" and the likes, and his hobbies include reading, embroidery, rock music, performing black magic and going out to the pub. He's rather detatched from most of the other nations and can be quite unsociable and unagreeable, but is said to be very loyal to those he cares about and comes across more villainous than he actually is. Some nations may view him as spacey or slightly loopy, due to the fact that he can see any fantasy creatures that are invisible to most others (except Norway and possibly Romania). This likely comes hand-in-hand with his ability to cast charms and curses on his enemies with the use of a star-shaped fairy wand or an alchemy circle. As a child, was a bit of a loner who was often shown wandering around in a grassy field with woodland creatures and his fairy friends. France would usually go there to visit him or to tease his constantly "outdated" fashion. Because of this, England spent quite a while trying to imitate and be on top of France's constantly changing trends, despite most of them being flatly rejected by his pope. He once managed to grow his hair out as long as France's, but upon styling it in a way that wasn't like his own, France ended up just cutting it all off into England's earlier style. During his pirate years, England was very powerful and cruel, and enjoyed tormenting other nations (such as Spain). He managed incredible feats such as personally sinking Spain's Armada during this age. However, it is said that throughout this entire period of time as well as in the modern day, England could not and still can not swim. Around the time of the 1500's, a young America was discovered by Finland and Sweden shortly before the two were driven out by the Netherlands. Shortly after, France and England started competing over who would take the title of being his big brother, casting off all the other potentional candidates. America eventually chose to go with England instead of France due to how sad he looked that he couldn't compare to France's offer of fine food. England raised him lovingly as a younger brother, but the latter grew up very quickly and eventually one thing led to another and America's Independence from England was unwillingly granted. This seems to have affected him deeply on an emotional level. After being unable to point a gun at his former charge, England could only break down and sob, and he always comes back to it when he gets drunk. Nowadays, although he tries to act indifferent, his health deteriorates alarmingly whenever America's independence is brought up, to the point where he hacks up blood. Some English stereotypes he portrays include: his love for tea, litereature and rock music, belief in fabled creatures, all-around sarcasm, his horrible cooking skills, his insistence that he's a "gentleman", etc. Relationships 'America' America was discovered as a small child by Finland and Sweden. Finland told England and France about his existence and shared his worries that he would be endangered by the Netherlands, and the two (France and England) proceeded to fight over who would be the child's older brother. America chose England after the latter began to cry because he could not offer anything that compared to France's cooking. England cared for America as his "little brother" and visited America's home whenever he found the time, though he always needed to return to Europe after his visits. Only America was capable of liking or tolerating England's terrible cooking, resulting in England being delighted and America adopting the same "tasteless-ness." He also provided America with toys and clothes and was shown to be very affectionate to him, even letting America sleep in his bed when the latter couldn't sleep after reading horror stories. England is said to have paid much more attention to America than Canada while raising him, and let the subject of him drop after introducing the two as children. One day, when England came for a visit, he was surprised to find out that America had grown from a child into a teen and had become increasingly independent, no longer needing to rely on England. Soon after, the Revolutionary War broke out and America fought England for his freedom and the right to be his own nation. Near the end of the war, England was unable to aim a gun at America, only seeing the child he'd grown to love and care for. As such, England surrendered and allowed him become independent. As England cried in front of him, America stated "You used to be so...great." This memory always makes England upset; when drunk, he is known for cursing America for leaving him (England once stated that 'someone left him heartbroken' for centuries, and it is assumed he refers to America), especially when the Fourth of July, or America's "birthday", arrives. His health also turns foul at around this time every year, or even upon its mention. As shown in''' America's Storage Room Cleaning', America finds these memories very painful as well. The Revolutionary War caused a rift between the two, and nowadays they constantly bicker and have disagreements over many things. England even went to the point where he tried desperately to "send America to Hell" through the use of the cursed Busby's Chair, but all his attempts were thwarted by Russia. He also shyly offered to be his friend when America was trying to befriend wales, and gave him chocolates on Valentine's Day after being somewhat pressured to - and his attempts at affection were quickly shot down by the latter in both cases. However, they are still hinted to truly care for each other. They are the most popular borderline incestuous pairings in the Hetalia fandom, going by the name "USUK" or "味覚音痴コンビ" (''Mikaku Onchi Combi), but its supporters are constantly hampered by the supporters of FrUK, and vice versa in a classic case of a "contradicting pairings" battle. 'France' Despite the fact that both are members of the Allied Forces, England and France have a deep-rooted historical rivalry. It's gotten to the point where England would support the team going against France's just to "kick his ass", such as in the War of Austrian Succession and''' the 7 Years' War'. While they often have petty disagreements, they appear to respect each other and are quick to team up if a third party enters their argument and help each other, such as when France fussed over England nonstop when he caught a cold and when they shot Finland's chance of being America's real big brother. France once tried to marry England to save his country after the Suez Canal crisis, even though neither of them really wanted it. It appears he managed to get him on his side after all, but not in a very amicable way for both parties. France is also sometimes shown to demonstrate sexual interest in England, making blatant comments or occasionally shown trying to strip him, but he has made it clear that he has next to no liking for his attitude. In strips focusing on England's childhood, he is often picked on by a pre-teen France. On one occasion, he scoffs at England for not growing out his hair and being late on the trends, but when England does let his hair grow, it turns into a mess; France then teases him, saying he'll cut it into a "cool" style, cutting it the same way France keeps his hair. England refuses saying that he does not want to be mistaken for him. Then, France cuts it back to its original style, saying that the only style that would suit him would be a boring one. In' Crossing Through the Year 1000', the two younger countries are fooled into believing that the world will end soon, and England agrees to let France pretend to have conquered him, since it is only for a little while. They later reminisce about their childhood when Japan makes the same mistake. They are also said to have raised some nations such as Canada together, and are the parental figures in the FACE (France/America/Canada/England) "family". They are a popular semi-canon pairing in fandom. going by the name "FrUK", though it's popularity in the fandom is constantly in a state of "shipping wars" against USUK. 'Japan When England finally decided to look out for friends, he was flat-out rejected by most other nations until he sought Japan as a candidate. However, Japan's boss wanted an alliance with Russia instead, leaving England very upset. Before England was about to give up and isolate himself once again, Japan managed to find him and said they could have an alliance and be lonely together, instead of obeying his boss, followed by a heartfelt "looking at one another" scene. England is also shown to visit Japan's house, where he encountered forgotten Japanese spirits and led Japan to silently believe him crazy. The two are often shown enjoying each other's company. They are a rather popular pairing, going by the pairing.name "AsaKiku" or "島国同盟 (Shimaguni Doumei)". Romania In the anime adaption of the '''Advance! Newspaper Club! strips. Romania was shown in the Magic club along with England, where he revealed the activities of the club after Germany broke the spoon he was instructed by England to bend. 'Russia' It appears that whenever England tries summoning demons, he always ends up summoning Russia instead. Russia seems to hold some kind of grudge towards England, so the air between them isn't pleasant, as he's said that England always gets in his way. When England tried to curse America using Busby's Chair, Russia also continuously sat in it instead of letting America, effectively "out-evilling" it and causing it to explode. This has likely caused some wariness toward him. 'Sealand' Sealand is England's youngest brother, an abandoned naval fort who declared himself a nation at the end of WWII. The two always bicker because Sealand wants to be recognized as a full-fledged nation and often sneaks into conferences the other countries attend (such as the G8, in which Sealand pretended to be Canada). In This Kind of Sealand is OO, England has a nightmare about the earth around Sealand rising up, causing Sealand to become taller than him. Despite being called "Jerk England" and being promised that he will one day bow to him, England, though annoyed, still does look out for Sealand. 'Seychelles' During their first meeting in the Gakuen Hetalia universe, England snaps a dog collar onto Seychelles and claims her as his colony. He uses her like a servant in the game, though they occasionally are able to get along. In one of Seychelles's appearances in the comic, she is shown to be angry toward England, although both characters are classified as'' tsundere'', meaning she may be hiding her true feelings. They're commonly known together as "AsaSey" or "ツンデ連邦 (Tsunde Renpo)". 'Spain' In the late-1500's, England grew envious of Spain's power and decided to use his pirates to dethrone him. Whenever Spain complained about his troubles, unbeknownst to his actions, England gave the false excuse that the pirates were giving him trouble as well. However, when Spain came back to protest one day, he saw England giving an award ceremony for the work of the privateers. England managed to personally sink Spain's Armada at one point, too, effectively beating him up so badly that it led to his demise, and Spain was forced to give up his seat of power to England. They are occasionally paired together as "SpUK", but this pairing is constantly outshone by modern day pairings. It's more common to see them paired together during their pirate days. AU (Alternate Universe) Versions NOTE: A great deal of the information surrounding the AU versions of this character are purely fanon ideas - headcanons, if you will. Little official information has been given on the alternate universes; please do not believe any of the details not stated to be confirmed as canon to be official. Read more on the alternative versions of England, listed or not listed below, at: Memes in fandom 'Nyotalia/Genderbent (Nyo!)' Voiced by: Yuko Kurose (seiyū) Nyo! England made her debut appearance in the I Was Overwhelmed with Heroines '''strip and upcoming episode, along with most of the other main characters in the Axis and Allies. Her name is constantly debated to be either Alice''' (the most popular fan name) or Rosa/Rose (one of Himaruya's stated favorite choices) Kirkland. Her general coloring is nearly the same as the regular England's, with her hair sometimes appearing darker, as a pale brown or dirty blonde. She wears glasses, unlike England, and doesn't have his signature bushy black eyebrows (which Himaruya confessed to missing). She wears her hair in two long pigtails with an array of clips on the left side of her bangs, and her normal outfit is not a female version of her military uniform like most of the other fems', but rather a blue NHS nurses' dress, complete with a large white apron with two pockets and a small white hat. She's normally seen with a large broom, further enforcing her modest appearance. She can sometimes be seen with her own version of the Flying Mint Bunny, this one sometimes featuring a bow by one of their (her?) ears. The female version of England is said to try and act elegant, but usually ends up coming off as rather punk (somewhat like how the regular England tries to seem gentlemanly, but is usually betrayed by his temper or sarcasm). According to an older blog post, she may be classified as a kuudere ''character as well as the classic English ''tsundere. She's not very afraid to tell others off, such as Estonia and nyo! America, as shown in the initial Nyotalia strip. Fans often portray her to act indifferent to cover up her own insecurity since America's independence. She's also shown to sometimes use her magic a bit like a witch would rather than an alchemist or classic sorcerer, using it from her fingers to levitate herself or other things into the air or create a small spectacle of light while bored. It also implies she may have more control over her magic than the normal England. 'Second Player/Another Color (2p!)' 2p! England/"Another Color England"'s design is much more "cutesy" compared to her original female design and all but the initial uncolored design seems rather similar. The colored version featuring a more reddish or ginger shade for her hair (which is done up in two black ribbons), blue eyes, a pink short-sleeved NHS dress with several heart patches, striped leggings, and still no classic large eyebrows. Her eyes are sometimes drawn by fans with many swirling pink, green and blue circles in the iris, implying insanity. She also does not wear a hat like her Nyo! design does, but still sports a broom and the clips along the front left side of her fringe. The unofficial male design looks like the regular England but with the 2p! eyes and hair color, wearing a pink sweatervest with a large, baby blue bow tie and pants that are either beige or black. He also has England's prominent eyebrows. The 2p!s are commonly portrayed with cup of bloodred tea or offering sweets or baked goods to the viewer, with their weapon (as most of the other 2p!s have one) varying on the artist or author being poisoned goods, a small knife, suffocating plastic bags, etc. This alternate versions of England appears rather coy and sweet, but this just suggests a cracked mentality to most fans. In fan works, she's shown to perform acts that a psyhcopath would in seemingly cute or innocent ways such as tea parties or nursery rhymes, but eventually revealed to be twisted chaotically. However, to some artist, they can be without the dark side, though it's standard for every 2p! to be twisted in at least one unique way She's also rumoured to show an interest in 2p! France (their roles seem flipped than that of their first players') while the male version shows interest in 2p! America, and vice versa. Their names are commonly said to be Oliver/Alice Baines or Kirkland, being some of the most well-known 2p! names in the fandom. Both versions of 2p! England also seem to be the most popular Second Players. Character songs Marukaite Chikyuu (UK) Hatafutte Parade (England) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (England) England's Evil Demon Summoning Song Pub And GO! Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman Let's Enjoy Today My Friend Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) We Wish You A Merry Christmas (featured) United Nations Star ☆ (featured) Category:Character Pages